Heaven's A Lie
by lifepartner96
Summary: The Swan vampire clan is the most powerful and richest among all clans. With war breaking out, is the clan's servant the only one that can save the Swan Family? A/U


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters. All of this is a work of fiction.

Chapter One:

===============================

Light classical music filled the empty mansion as a pair of skilled hands traveled over the piano keys. Minus the lit fireplace, small candles surrounded the piano to give off a soft glow. Darkness threatened to take over the room, but the small lights stood undefeated. However, the figure playing the music did not care for his dark orbs were closed as he played by memory. Long, delicate fingers touched the white keys and allowed the music to flow into the empty air. All concentration had been lost when his right ear twitched and his fingers slipped, causing him to hit a wrong key.

Growing angry at his mistake he pounded his fist onto the old white keys of the grand piano. However, over the noise he was making his right ear twitched again and he whipped his head in the direction that the noise was coming from. A random banging at the large double doors is what caused him to lose his concentration. "Who dares disturb me!?" he questioned loudly towards the doors.

"Master, it is I." The familiar voice of his servant spoke from behind the doors.

"What do you want?" his voice hissed with anger, although it was full of annoyance as well.

The large metal doors creaked open as his servant pushed open one of the doors. "Sorry to disturb thee but you have a visitor." The shaky voice spoke again as he appeared from behind the door.

He was about to protest and tell them that he wanted to be left alone, but his words were swallowed back into his own throat. His visitor looked like an angel. Her long flowing blonde hair fell down to her mid-back and her face was flawless, yet pale against the soft glow of candlelight. And yet it was her eyes that gave away the factor that she was far from innocent. There was that devil sparkle within her dark orbs. "Naomi." he breathed out as he watched as she started towards him. Her tight black corset hugged her upper torso, allowing her cleavage to show making any man's attention fall right to them. The black skirt swayed with every step she took as it dragged on the ground around her. However, with each step her tan long legs showed through the two slits that went mid thigh on each side of her skirt.

"Dameon, it's good to know you never forgot me." she smirked at his still sitting form.

He turned on the piano bench to look at her beauty full on. His dark orbs lingering on her revealing flesh. "I see time has worked out to your advantage." he responded with a smirk of his own, his fangs revealing from his actions.

Her delicate shoulders moved into a shrug at his words. With each step she continued to take closer to him her body still swayed seductively. "I see you're taken a liking to the human form?" she retorted with a grin of her own as her eyes traveled down his form. From the slick chin length dark hair to the toned body that revealed itself from underneath the open black button-up shirt he wore.

A raised eyebrow lifted at her words as he gave out a low hiss. "Do not compare me to those beings. I only look like this so I can hide from those that seek me." he spoke with a lingering hiss as he questioningly watched her approaching body.

She spoke of no other words upon reaching his sitting form. Instead, she stepped as close to him as she could get, a leg on each side of him, and straddled his lap. "But Dameon, you know I only speak good things about you." she replied with an innocent tone as her long manicured nails raked through his long locks.

Having been a while since he had properly held a woman within his arms he knew it was too good to be true. Placing both hands on her hips, he raised his eyes from her chest and looked up into her own dark orbs. "What brings you here?" he demanded, ignoring all seductive tricks she had been trying to use on him.

At his words she merely pouted her full lips at him. There was never a day that a man had ever turned her down for her needs. Although she knew it was no man she was settled on, but a demon is disguise, she still acted the part of being hurt by his words.

"A war is among us, sir. You have no time for this creature." A new voice spoke, stepping out of the shadows as they spoke.

The two's attention towards one another was interrupted as they both looked at the elder woman. Wearing a rag for a dress and a cloak of many patterns, the figure remained hidden for no one to see it's true appearance. "Creature? You better watch your words hag." Naomi growled at the witch.

As much as he would have liked to watch the two go at it, he knew he did not have the time. "She only speaks of the truth my love." he said while lifting her lighter form off of his own lap. "I have things to tend too. If this is of importance, please find me later tonight and I will take care of it." He finished by placing her gently onto her feet.

With a grunt and a stomp, she gave the witch one last glare before turning on her heels and walking away. Her heels echoed off of the marble floor as she made her departure.

"I take it is time then?" he questioned, turning his attention back towards the elder woman; who was now running a long figure across the smooth black surface of the piano.

"Tonight, a masquerade will take place. Hiding the identity of those who attend. A suitor must be found, or else wedlock will be the only option. Go seek her now before the innocent immortal blood is lost. The portal only has five days to be opened before all will vanish for another hundred years." The witch spoke as her attention went to take of her reflection on the smooth surface. However, it was her reflection she could not see, for she had no sight, but that of a young beautiful woman that only her mind could see.

"How do you suggest we act upon this?" he asked, watching the blind woman with interest.

"When lights glow bright in the sky, a war must start in order to retrieve thee. Scatter thy family. Tear them apart. And then you will retrieve what it is you are looking for." Her voice remained clam through all of her words. Like no emotion ran through her veins. She had a heart, but no heart worth caring for.

~*~

A cool crisp breeze danced around the grand twenty-bedroom mansion. The lawn was deserted, as was the walk though garden and the sitting area around the marble gargoyle water fountain. The mansion stood in the center of it all, but it was full of life and laughter. It'd been overrun with guest since six that evening and it was going on ten o'clock.

Mr. and Mrs. Swan were having their annual All Hallows Eve Masquerade Ball. Everyone who was anyone was invited and it lasted until the last person standing had either fallen out from exhaustion or passed out from intoxication. Although the Swan's were the largest and richest Vampire clan in London, they showered everyone with the most respect. Lords and Ladies and a few Dukes and Duchesses, all of them in costume, all of different races had been invited. Werewolves remained in their human form. Angels departed from their wings as they mingled with the other races as well.

Children ranging from five to sixteen ran amuck in the backyard, which double doors laid wide open from the ballroom so parents could kept a watchful eye on them. The sixteen year olds wishing they were old enough to be inside with the adults and the rest of them running around without a care in the world. The older ones kept the younger ones in line and stopped the fighting if they were to broke out. But if a fight happened between the older ones then it was usually carried out and ended in tears and sometimes blood.

Inside the mansion they had just sent around the tenth round of drinks. They sent around more gin, rum, and wine than anything. The only person who did not accept the offered drinks was a girl at the top of the large marble staircase. She had yet too finish her first one. Granted it was difficult to drink anything with a mask on. The mask was of the finest gold. Black lace circled around the edge of the mask while black feathers came off of the right side. The only thing that could be seen on her face were her beautifully painted lips and chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm beginning to see why you picked this spot."

Spinning around so fast that her black dress shimmered, the girl caught sight of her older brother and pushed the mask up off her face. The face under the mask was so beautiful that often people had to do a double take just to make sure their eyes weren't playing tricks on them.

Her face was round and smooth. Her brown hair was wavy and shiny as it raced down to reach the middle of her back. Chocolate orbs sparkled and held the mischief of a five year old while the fire of a rebel sometimes broke the mold. Her thin lips were drawn up in a smirk as she gazed at her brother.

"So you've noticed how no one has asked me to dance."

"So you're going to spend the rest of the evening up here, are you?" He moved to stand next to her so he too could look over the balcony at all the people.

"Emmett, at this moment there are 240 people in this house and the only one I have anything in common with is standing right next to me." She glanced at him sideways after a few moments of silence before smiling.

"What?" Emmett asked frowning slightly at her smile.

"I think you've got some friends who want your attention."

He followed her gaze to the bottom of the staircase. A group of seventeen and eighteen year old girls stood giggling and looking up at him. Some of them were gazing lustfully while others stared lovingly.

Smiling widely at her brother, the girl took a sip of her wine. She couldn't blame the poor girls. Her brother was as handsome as she was beautiful.

Emmett was wearing a mask but it made no difference. All the girls could easily tell who he was. His large dark eyes had their own unique shine about them and nothing could ever hide it. Not to mention he was the only man there without long curly hair not pulled back into a ponytail. It was short and plastered against his head in a sleek manner.

"Don't poke fun, Bella." Emmett countered bumping shoulders with her. "If you weren't hiding up here, I'd have to fight to be near you."

Bella wrinkled her nose. "Other than you, the 'suitors' at these things bore me." She said shrugging. "You know that."

Emmett sighed, if his sister had her way she'd probably never marry. And their parents would be furious. They were already having kittens because Isabella refused every man that even considered courting her. Tonight's Masquerade was also to help Bella find a suitor before they had no choice but to force her into wedlock.

"Oh dear," Bella said suddenly. "Here comes another one." Bella nodded to a fairly handsome young man who was coming up the staircase. His eyes set on her.

"You want me to leave?" Emmett asked.

Bella's hand shot out to grab Emmett firmly around the wrist. "Don't you dare leave me alone with him!" She hissed slipping the mask over her face.

"Alright." Emmett took hold of her hand to get the blood flowing back through his skinny wrist. "I'll stay."

"Madam," The man had finally reached them. "Benjamin Gontier." He held out his hand. He was tall, at least six one and quite handsome. With sharp features and chin length dark hair. His blue eyes held Emmett's behind her mask and his lips which were thinner than hers were pulled back to show his white teeth.

Bella placed her hand in his hesitantly. Benjamin kissed the back of it before bowing slightly to her. "I'm-."

"Isabella Swan," He sent her a charming smile. "What man within twenty miles of this town does not know your name?" She gave him a weak smile that was followed by a weak laugh. "Would you like to dance with me?" He asked. "I haven't seen you move from this spot all night."

"I like this spot." Bella replied flatly. "This spot is calm and partly quiet, this is my spot."

"Then I won't leave your side until you dance with me." Bella raised an eyebrow at his words.

"Well be prepared to stand Mr. Gontier." She said turning so that she was side to side with her brother. "Because I'm not dancing."

Benjamin opened his mouth before closing it. He did it three more times, as if searching for something to say that would make her walk down the marble staircase and onto the dance floor with him.

"Now if you'll excuse us," Bella said gripping Emmett's hand again. "We've got somewhere to be."

"We do?" Emmett asked.

Bella shot him a look through her mask. "Yes Emmett, we do." She yanked on his arm. "Come on." Leaving a still shocked Benjamin on the staircase, Bella pulled her older brother down the steps in search of their parents.

===============================

He watched as the two siblings flawlessly made their way down the marble grand staircase. A small smile still played at his lips from when he watched the clan's eldest daughter turn down another suitor. This was not the first formal event the Swan's had thrown in order for their eldest daughter to find a suitor. And each time he would watch from the side as she turned down every single one of them. However, unlike all the other times, this was her last chance before her parents would through her into wedlock and that slightly disappointed him. He did not want to see her go through an arranged marriage.

"You clean up nicely." A familiar voice spoke to his left.

A chuckle left his lips as he turned his head to look at the figure that the voice belonged too. "I feel weird though." He replied while pulling at the collar of his shirt.

"I guessed you would. You're use to casual clothes, but that's expected coming from a servant." They spoke, their dark orbs focused on the scene in front of them.

"Do you have to remind me of what I am?" he questioned with a sigh of defeat. "I shouldn't even be doing this." He mumbled as he turned on his heels to leave.

Seeing his friend on the verge of leaving, he quickly reached out for him. "Edward, I am only joking. Do not take it to heart." He pleaded, hoping he did not upset his friend.

At the mentioning of his name he faltered his steps. "Of all people Emmett, you should be the one against this. Not be the one helping me." Edward stated as he turned back around to face one of the vampires that his family has served for over many of years.

Removing his long fingers from Edward's wrist, he glanced over at him. "Yes, and you should know by know that I look to you as a friend, not a servant." Emmett responded as he removed the mask from his face. "Besides, I'd rather see you with her then some other suitor." He added while handing his mask over to the shorter man.

He looked down at the mask. It was a simple black half mask. Silver accents were spread across it like ivy. "But isn't this yours?" he questioned as he grasped the object within his hands.

Emmett nodded his head at his words. "Yes, but they do not call this a Masquerade Ball for nothing my friend. A mask was one thing I did lack in retrieving for you, so please take it." He spoke gently, trying to reassure his friend that it was okay.

He spoke no other words as he raised the mask to his face and put the object on. He felt like he was lying about on who he was. He did not belong here. He belonged behind closed doors with his family as they prepared to clean up after the Ball ended.

"Now go before your time runs out." Emmett gave him no time to think as he gave him a gently shove from behind.

Tumbling slightly over his own two feet, he quickly caught his balance and turned around to scold his friend. However, by the time his green orbs reached the spot the two were standing no one was to be spot. 'Vampires' he thought with a soft chuckle in his own head. They disappear from their previous spots within the matter of seconds.

Taking a deep breath, he turned his attention back to that of the dance floor. It did not take long for him to spot her dancing with a suitor. By the look on her face, he could tell that her parents were making her dance with the man. Dodging his way through the crowd of guests, Edward finally managed to get closer to her, but stealing her away from the young Duke was going to be a challenge. Side-stepping another dancing couple, he made his way up to the two of them. Clearing his throat he placed a hand on the Duke's shoulder. "May I cut in?" he questioned loud enough to be heard over the loud music.

Coming to a stop, the Duke eyed his with a glare, but decided not to be disrespectful in front of the vampire princess. Instead, he nodded his head in reply and took a step back.

"Madam." Edward spoke with a gentle smile as he bowed slightly and offered a hand to her.

"Sir." She said with a smile of her own as she gave him her hand in approval.

Taking a hold of her right hand he gently placed a shaking left hand onto her waist, while she placed her left hand on his shoulder. "I hope you do not mind that I cut-in. You looked as through you could have used a different dance partner."

"As long as you do not step on my toes like he did, then you should be fine." She responded with a soft laugh.

He looked up into her sparkling orbs like her brother's before giving her a genuine smile of his own. "That I can not promise for this is my first time dancing. However, if you'd like to stand on top of my feet I can then assure you I will not step on them." He spoke with a gentle laugh of his own.

She stared into his green eyes as the two of them danced in time with the music. She was studying him. "That mask of my brother's may hide your face, but I do know who you are." She grinned at him upon noticing his true identity.

"I was informed that you needed some saving from fellow Dukes that seek your attention."

"And I grow tired at their constant desire in asking for my hand in a dance." She spoke with a sarcastic sigh as she removed her hand from his shoulder and placed it next to her forehead.

He chuckled at her words as she placed her hand back on his shoulder. Along with the other dancing couples, he gripped her hand as she spun her around in a circle with the music before bringing her back to the normal dancing stance.

"For a first time dancer, you do catch on quick."

He looked sheepishly down towards the tile floor at her words. "There have been many formal events like these that I have stood at the side and watched my lady." He explained as he felt his face grow hot with slight embarrassment.

She sensed his embarrassment and placed her index finger under his chin before lifting it to be eye level with her. "Then I feel honored to give you your first dance, sir." A smile played at her lips as she spoke her words.

At her words and her smile, he could not help but smile as well. The two feel into a comfortable silence as they danced to the music. As the minutes passed, the song finally neared its end. Spinning her out twice, he pulled her back to his body as the music ended. They stood there catching their breath. Bella was leaning against his chest, enjoying the feeling it brought to her, as he held her within his arms. However, it was a loud booming noise that tore the two of them apart. Above them was a glass ceiling, which exposed the show of fireworks that was now displaying itself outside.

Yet, it was not the show of fireworks that interested him. It was the young woman standing in front of him that he got to hold within his arms. Something he had secretly wanted to do for years now. He watched as the bright colors glowed against her pale skin. The sparkle they left within her eyes was memorizing as he watched her smile grow wider by the second. Instantly a frown crawled upon his lips. Although he was enjoying himself, he knew this could never happen. He was the family's servant for Christ sakes. What was he thinking?

"I'm sorry. I must go." He spoke softly as he took a step away from her.

Hearing his words and noticed his departure she removed her gaze from the fireworks to look down at him. "Edward wait."

"Thank you for the dance." He mumbled before trying to push his way through the crowd of guests, who were still watching the fireworks. He heard her call his name again but choose to ignore it. He was just about to exit off of the floor when a loud noise rumbled through the mansion. A noise that did not sound like a firework. Another explosive sound ripped through the mansion, this time actually shaking the room slightly enough to cause a few female guests to scream.


End file.
